


海王的梦（来搞幼姆的车）

by vesepans



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesepans/pseuds/vesepans





	海王的梦（来搞幼姆的车）

海王的梦（来搞幼姆的车）

亚瑟的梦里的设定还是亚瑟比奥姆大很多，但是亚瑟很早就回到海洋帮助老妈稳固势力（把奥姆的老爸给搞死了），并且在成年之后成为新一任的海王（老妈就可以早点跑到大陆和老爹团聚），奥姆是亚瑟看着长大的。  
我就是想写一个宠弟弟的好哥哥  
哼！  
非常的yhsq  
呃，以及，这里奥姆年龄是16岁，第一次热潮来临标志性成熟（也就是说可以受孕了嘿嘿

他的男孩在哭，亚瑟心疼的想，本该宠在手心里的男孩哭的涨红了脸。  
奥姆从小就没有收过什么委屈，他和母亲基本上是把这个小祖宗供起来养着，奥姆说一其他人绝对不能说二，也是内心对于奥姆从小失去父亲的愧疚作出的补偿。  
可是现在第一次热潮的到来让还有些青涩的男孩不知所措的抽泣着，浑身的高热退散不开，内心被不知名的欲望控制着无处发泄，让还年幼的少年急切的想要寻找大哥的安慰。  
原本白暂的皮肤变成了粉嫩的颜色，原本一直编的整整齐齐的金发现在散乱一团漂浮在水中，男孩咬着嘴唇迷迷糊糊的抽泣着。  
“哥哥……哥哥……”  
亚瑟捏紧了手里的三叉戟，他皱眉看向在奥姆床边乱成一团的侍女和医生，而缩成一团的奥秘看到医生手里冰凉的仪器发出的尖叫终于让亚瑟爆发了。  
他的男孩像是被掐着脖颈的猫咪一样虚弱的尖叫着他的名字，救救我，他的男孩这样呼唤着他。  
于是国王命令所有人都滚出去。  
门在他的身后关闭，只留下他和他的奥姆，男人跪在小王子的床前，他不知所措，水中弥漫着香甜的味道让他逐渐失去理智。想象一下，鲨鱼能闻见一公里以外的一丝血滴，对于亚瑟来说是一样的，奥姆在一公里外散发的气味对他的如此诱人，更何况就在他的面前。  
他的兽性即将要控制不住了。  
可他看得出来奥姆在害怕，而他只能小心翼翼的将亚瑟露在外面的脚轻轻的放在手掌上，想要亲吻上去，但男孩却下意识的想要抽回去，这一举动显然让亚瑟内心的alpha意识不满。奥姆只是无力的挣扎着，向来只要他说一就绝对不敢说二的大哥现在却散发着让人害怕的气息，从有记忆开始亚瑟就陪伴在他的身边，对于自己父亲奥姆没有太多印象了，他的大哥对于他来说更像是个父亲的形象，亚瑟向来是宠他的，甚至比母亲更为溺爱他。每次母亲和维克严格的武士训练经常会因为亚瑟心疼他而终止。  
只要他呼喊他的哥哥，他哥哥总是会出现，只要他说出哥哥这两个字，亚瑟总是会妥协。  
他不想要吃药，他不想要那冰凉的仪器进入他的身体，他希望哥哥能像小时候一样抱抱他，就像他每次发烧生病一样。可是亚瑟身上发出的气息却更让他难受，那种不知名渴望逐渐占据了他的内心，可又有一种羞耻感让他想要呕吐。  
奥姆抽抽搭搭的终于哭了起来，他不知道他到底是想要亚瑟过来抱抱他，还是想要亚瑟滚出去让他一个人安静的呆着。  
男人的身体终于还是压了上来。亚瑟知道如果继续拖下去奥姆的身体会撑不住情潮带来的高热。但其实他内心知道这无疑是个借口，他等的太久了，从什么时候开始，潜意识里他早已将奥姆当做自己的Omega了，他最珍贵的宝藏，在海王无数次最黑暗的梦里奥姆是只属于他的，那些幻想犹如克苏鲁在他内心世界的地壳下潜伏着，在无形的黑暗中蔓延着自己丑陋的形态。  
他告诉自己奥姆现在最需要的是父亲的角色，作为兄长他理应照顾他，除此之外都不重要。奥姆开开心心的长大是他和母亲最关心的。而在噩梦更深处的是，他恐惧当年的真相被发现。亚瑟不敢想象如果奥姆发现杀死他父亲的人就是他最亲的大哥一切会变成什么样。  
他只希望自己能得到奥姆，他的幼弟，他的小王子。  
他亲吻着奥姆的脸颊，双臂将奥姆紧紧搂在怀里，男孩抗拒的推着他。可奥姆没有尖叫，亚瑟知道在alpha的气息下，他的男孩已经逐渐被他捕获。男孩的身体还没有完全发育，就像稚嫩的花苞青涩而美好，比起他兄长强壮有力的肌肉，小王子显然是完全被笼罩在了男人的阴影下。  
奥姆的脸泛着红潮，显然已经是意乱情迷的状态，他需要alpha更多的抚慰，他虚弱的抬起头半睁着双眼看向亚瑟，世界是那么的模糊，他只能像无数次曾经做过的那样呼喊他的安全感所在。  
“哥哥……”  
那便是压垮亚瑟理智的最后一根稻草。  
当男人双手握住少年的腰，将自己的坚挺捅进少年还未使用过的地方，他显然是已经完全失去了理智，头脑已经被最原始的欲望所占有，他听不见他幼弟因为粗暴而疼痛的哭声，男孩的挣扎显然没有任何意义。他只是想要把这块他觊觎许久的宝藏彻底占为己有。  
亚瑟的胯部一下又一下的用力，强壮的身躯压在瘫软的少年身上起伏着，他的双手不时揉捏着少年白暂的臀部，同时向两边掰开好让自己能操干的更深，这些力量是少年不能承受的。  
奥姆甚至无法说出求饶的话语，他已经在他兄长的操干下失去了神智，初次发情的omega唯一能感受到的就是身体深处被有力的撞击着，他的兄长紧紧压在他的身上,让他无法挣扎，他兄长粗长的阴茎有力的一次次撞击着他身体内部的那个器官，这让他想要尖叫，可是亚瑟吻着他，舌头甚至强迫卷起他自己的舌头翻滚着。口水从奥姆的嘴角流出，融入水里消失不见，那些波浪在他们身边翻滚着，像是亚瑟无形的手在他身体上强力的抚摸着。  
亚瑟什么也感受不到了，他只能感受到那紧紧包裹住他顶端的地方，那个可以孕育他们的小宝宝的地方，他甚至迫不及待的想要看见奥姆肚子鼓起来的样子，他要射进他弟弟的子宫里面去，他会成结，紧紧堵住精液这样奥姆就会受孕，他要咬住Omega脖子上面那个诱人的腺体，这样奥姆就彻底成为他的了。  
再没有人有可以像他一样占有奥姆的可能性了，除非亚瑟已死。  
他感觉快要到了，于是加快了速度，双手按住男孩的肩好让男孩在大力的撞击下依旧维持不动。而他的弟弟无能为力的承受着，因为撞击只能发出断断续续像是被扼住了喉咙的无意义的气声。  
他成结了，精液射满子宫的同时，奥姆的前端也达到了不知道是第几次的高潮，而他能感受到紧紧咬着他的地方淋下了滚烫的蜜液。  
他一只手握着男孩的后颈，一手按住男孩的肩，咬了上去。  
本已失去意识的身体在他身下抽搐着，他能听见奥姆急促的喘息，他咬出来的血融进他们的大海里。  
而大海正凝望着他们。

亚瑟醒了，国王寝室的窗外依旧漫无边际的蔚蓝海水，可是不一样的是奥姆并不在意他的身边，他也从来没有标记过奥姆，奥姆也从来不是他梦里那个需要兄长疼爱的幼弟。  
在和他达成约定之后，他们顺利把奥姆送上了岸偷偷的藏了起来。  
而这个梦让亚瑟不知所措。  
明天，是他要上岸去看奥姆的日子。  
或许，从一开始，他就不应该达成这个交易，他应该同意长老们所言。男孩本应属于他，这是大海写好的命运，就像他注定成为海王一样。


End file.
